Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In the context of field devices supported by a Building Management System (BMS), conventionally, commissioning tasks are often necessary. These may include as point to point checkout (hardware checkout), functional checkout (sequence of operations checkout), VAV balancing, water balancing, and the like. Most commissioning tasks require two technicians: one technician at a terminal connected to the BMS (for example a HVAC Panel) and another technician at the field device. These two technicians typically interact over radio communication thereby to confirm their respective operations.
The use of wireless (for example handheld) commissioning devices might reduce the need for two technicians, but is not ideal in many situations. For example, in some commissioning activities user has to climb on ladders (or otherwise move into awkward positions) to access field devices. Furthermore, technicians may already have their hands full with measuring devices such as anemometers, multi meters and balometer flow hoods.